


脑洞1

by filterpapier



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 杨晰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filterpapier/pseuds/filterpapier
Summary: 这是个脑洞可能很长可能很短更新不定全靠脑补的梗的质量反正就是瞎JB写因为晰晰太好搞，我忍不住。





	脑洞1

《闷骚与切开黑》

——神明与性奴

 

 

这是间普通的屋子，有普通的起居室，普通的书房，普通而舒适的卧室。

 

床上的身影微微动了动，伸手摸向另一侧，还有些温热，却空荡荡。翻了个身，凝神倾听动静，能听到起居室里有人在活动。  
他微微笑笑，伸了个懒腰起身走向浴室，随手脱着睡衣，散落了一路，关上门打开淋浴，让蒸汽逐渐弥漫。他睡眼惺忪地站在洗手台前刷牙，满意地看着起雾前的镜子里自己的身形和上面斑驳的若干痕迹。

早晨的洗澡总是最仔细最耐心，也最耗时间。按部就班洗完，欢爱证据要清理，有无红肿要检查，还要涂上用途不一的养护药膏。  
裹上浴巾等着药膏完全吸收，他打开洗手台下的柜门，捧出一个大盒子，打开后里面又分左右两大格，左边上面盖子刻着WX，右边刻着GY。他先打开右边，歪头想想，选了两件出来，犹豫了下又放回一件，才不能让他太得意他想。盖上右边后他又打开了左边，左边是闭着眼都能清楚所有东西的位置，无需思考的拿了两样出来。

用手指摸了摸确认松软和干燥程度，他拧开润滑剂，挤在手上开始每天的准备。

当每天早晨的例行事务一切就绪，他舔着嘴唇回到卧室，发现地上那几堆睡衣又如往常般，已经被人捡起，扔进了房间角落的洗衣篓。  
哼着歌穿上宽松的运动裤和肥大的T恤，T恤下摆划过胸前引出了一声叹息。

起居室里桌子上早摆满了若干碗碟和丰盛的早餐，他慢慢走向厨房，挽起手倚着岛台看。对方听见声响，回头笑着道了声早“我在煎你最喜欢的，马上就好。台子上那杯温水你记得喝。”

他撇嘴瞅着左手边台子上杯子里的透明液体，“可是我想喝鲜榨橙汁。”

“橙汁我也帮你榨了，在餐桌上，有点凉，你先喝了温水暖暖肠胃。”

“……好吧。”背后的声音里透着勉为其难，喝水的声音，杯子放回台面的清脆声。

“我就知道，总有一天要被你宠成四肢不勤五谷不分，离了你不行。”  
“我就是这么希望的。”拿着锅的人再次回头温温柔柔的冲着他笑道。 

他语塞，扭头转身慢慢出了厨房，还望着他背影的人能看见对方白皙的脸颊和耳朵正慢慢变红。总是这么腼腆，做着早餐的人暗笑。

吃完丰盛的过份的早餐，他摸了摸最近总是被塞得满满从而饱腹感很强的肚子，撅着嘴抬头。对面的人早已吃完，正捧着脸看他，眼神里尽是希望他继续再多吃点的鼓励。  
他起身，低头笑了笑，舔了下嘴唇，抬眼瞟他，“几乎都我吃了，我都饱过头了得运动运动消食，你是不是没吃多少？”  
“是没怎么吃饱，不过我可以吃加餐，所以不急。”

一步一挪地，他走过去坐在对方的腿上，发了个气声“你想怎么吃？”  
对方很细微地浑身一抖，往后仰了仰，上身拉远了一些距离，面无表情的盯着他，眼神里闪过些许情绪，“你喂我我就吃。”

声音没发抖，有进步。他想着，决定下次再开口时声线再放低点。

两人面对面，他坐在他腿上，互相目光紧锁着。他抓起对方两只手一左一右往自己身后拉，拉进了背后运动裤的松紧带。对方手指熟练的找到了归宿，先玩弄了一会两边浑圆紧实的臀肉，揉尽兴后，一只手从裤头里拿出来摸向了胸口突起，另一只的手指则伸向了股间深幽的穴口。

他得意的看着对方瞬间睁大的眼睛，和倒吸了一口气的样子。因为对方双手拧动亦没忍住低哑的呻吟，而那呻吟声就像一个开关一个火苗，调动了对方全身的血液奔向眼眶和下体，燎原之火蓄势待发。  
他眼睛笑的弯弯的，一边亲上去一边亲昵的想着，小样儿。

 

 

这是间普通的屋子，有普通的起居室，普通而舒适的卧室，有普通而慎重装修的书房。  
让我们穿过书房紧闭的门，穿过黑暗中摆放有序的空间，穿过书桌下紧锁的抽屉，拿出里面仅有的一份文件。

里面只有寥寥数语和两个签名，看着像一份私人合约。

“你是我高高在上的神。”  
“亦是你予取予求的性奴。”

下面是两个龙飞凤舞的签名：高杨 王晰 

 

 

【可能完，可能未完】  
【闷骚部分以完，切开黑准备翻身做主人】

【如果完了那只有可能是因为我想逃避开车】  
【如果有人愿意写开车可怜可怜我，脑洞尽管拿走】

 

【猜对除了润滑剂的另两样是什么，可能会有开车奖励掉落。】


End file.
